


Hero Worship part 2: Batfamily Addition

by DarkLadyArcher



Series: DC Hero Worship [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fucking, Gay, Gay Sex, Kinks, M/M, Many many kinks, Masturbation, Mention of potential incest, Moresomes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, SuperBat, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage - Freeform, Virtual Reality is no suppose to be used that way, Wayne Sandwich, Yaoi, did I mention kinks?, fucking in superhero costumes is my kink, m/m - Freeform, not a women in sight & nobody cares, preperation off screen, spit for lube, voyerism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLadyArcher/pseuds/DarkLadyArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small moments between the robins preparing for a full on robin/batman orgy of sorts. This will include ALL the Robins (yes even the younger Wayne). So if that doesn't appeal move on to another porny link. Oh and this is completely and utterly Porn with out Plot. Last Chapters: ch. 8 Damien + Batman/Robin, tags individual chapters inside</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dinner Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> If you are familiar with my Hero Worship collection you know what to expect out of this. My Hero Worship collection is a lot of Arrow verse Oliver Queen/Roy Harper porn. Like 23 chapters of it. I don't know if I'm going to get that for with this. This one is a coherent story at least for now. Since it matters to some I have thought about this ok:  
> Bruce Wayne- 40 Yeas Old  
> Dick Grayson- 30 years Old  
> Jason Todd- 28 year Old  
> Tim Drake- 21 Years Old  
> Damien Wayne- 18 years old (happy good!) 
> 
> Other then that mess, yes there is Incest and no no one cares. I am sorry if this disturbs you they are fictional just imagine Talia lied to everyone and they aren't related if it really disgusts you that much. Enjoy!

Jason felt his wrists get pulled back by some wrist binding weapon before he could respond to the familiar presence of Nightwing.  
“You need more training Jaybird.” Dick stated smartly using Roy’s nickname for him.  
“You do realize he is watching.” Jason stated not angry as much as frustrated he didn’t react fast enough.  
“Oh then he should be taking notes.” Grayson said as he leans into Jason’s prone body that was being held up against a nondescript empty warehouse wall. He kisses Jason’s helmet and Jason bites his lips trying to hold back a moan. He should have realized what time of the year it was.  
“You do know I haven’t gone to his…”  
“I know I’m here to convince you otherwise, Damien is…”  
“He is eager to start?” Jason asked not totally surprised the young Wayne knew what his predecessors did together he just hadn't been allowed to join.  
“Yes, you are invited.”  
“He couldn’t cum…” Jason’s words drifted away into a moan as Dick’s hand grabbed his still protected but very interested cock.  
“He is busy on league business.” Dick explained as he bent down and expertly opened his crotch letting Jason’s cock escape the confines of his suit.  
“Dick you don’t…”  
“We never resolved who would cum first Jay…”  
“You would, always so eager to give him what he wants…”  
“Tsk tsk…you were the one who always wanted to prove yourself to him.” Dick swallowed completely and held on as Jason bucked forward. If his hands were free he would have grabbed on to Dick’s head and pumped. As it was he had to allow Dick to control the pace. Dick pulled off and sucked on the tip licking along the bottom and sucking at Jason’s balls.  
“Fuck, Dick…”  
“First point Dick.” Dick mumbled into his balls and Jason couldn’t see the cheshire smile but he could feel it against his cock.  
“You are cheating.” Jason stated as he pulled at the binds around his wrists that were preventing him from getting the upper hand or any hand for that matter on the older man.  
“You should be able to get out of those bonds even distracted, didn’t he teach you?” Dick asked, he of course knew the answer, he had been their for some of these training practices. Where Jason would be ‘captured’ and ‘distracted’ and he had to escape his bonds. Usually it resulted in Dick fucking him into the exercise mat and Bruce standing over them cumming all over their exhausted bodies.  
“Yes he did…” Jason pulled on his right wrist got free enough to extract the tools he needed to escape. He felt the mouth on him suck tighter he tried to resist pushing forward, tried to think only of escaping.  
“Jason why haven’t you called in?” Roy’s voice startled him over his comm, he chided himself in being surprised and tried to make his voice calm.  
“I met up with an…”  
“Is it short pants? Cause I got some cryptic text from him a few hours ago about meeting him on a…  
Rooftop.” Roy was heard behind them and in the comm.  
Dick pulled off of his cock and turned smiling at Roy. “Hello care to join in.”  
Dick didn’t wait to hear the answer he went back to distracting Jason. Jason’s mask was getting sweaty and he really wanted to take it off. He didn’t look at Harper he concentrated on getting his right hand out of the bind. Immediately he pulled off his mask and pulled Dick up for a very heated and suggestive kiss, his tongue delving into the familiar parts of Dick’s mouth.  
“Uh, man if I had thought two birds were so hot together I would have joined you two earlier.” Roy stated stepping forward. Dick pulled back and winked at Jason and then turned to Roy. Jason worked on freeing his other hand as Dick and Roy got reacquainted. They hadn’t really met up since their Teen Titan days.  
“You enjoying Jaybird?” Dick asked as he pulled at Roy’s many buckles on his suit. Slowly exposing his body, his quiver already forgotten and thrown aside.  
“We have our moments.” Roy stated kneeling and exposing Dick’s cock to the night air.  
“You two, I need to see this now.” Dick stated pulling at his cock.  
Roy looked up unhappy he wanted to suck Dick’s dick but he also knew the older man initiated the meet up so in terms of the rules they had established many years before, he who started it controls it.  
Jason was free and went to Roy who was kneeling still in front of Dick. He kneeled as well and smiled winking at Roy. “Lets show him what two sidekicks can do with a Batman’s cock…”  
Roy smiled and knew what was happening. Dick tried to protest but if the moans were any indication he was giving up his control of the situation.  
Roy kissed along Dick’s cock and at the tip found Jason’s mouth and kissed him around Dick’s cock. Roy pulled at Jason’s exposed dick as Jason made quick word of what Dick had started and pulled Roy’s heavy and hard cock out of his suit as well.  
“Fuck…” Nightwing stated the two younger men were doing a fantastic job with his cock and if he didn’t continue to other things he would be out too early.  
Roy’s fingers were making quick work of Jason’s suit and he had two finger’s in Jason’s ass before he knew it. Jason moaned onto Dick’s cock. He pulled off and turned around. Pulling at his ass indicating what he wanted either of the men to do.  
“You get the honors tonight Roy.” Dick stated indicating Roy could have at Jason’s ass.  
“Only if I can get that cock you denied me earlier” Roy stated.  
Dick nodded and got in front of Jason. Roy pushed into Jason’s exposed and prepared ass, the man never left on patrol with out being prepared especially when he was working with Roy and Dick.  
It began slow and steady Roy adjusting to the position and leaning over to suck on Dick. Then he began to move faster. Dick realized the position was hard for Roy so he kneeled and pulled Jason’s face up, Jason eagerly pulled Dick’s cock into his mouth. Roy was able to concentrate on giving Jason what he wanted. The pounding was intense pushing Jason onto Dick. He pulled back and pushed back as Roy pulled out. They were synchronized yet none of them wanted to cum first. Dick bent over and pulled Roy into a kiss biting at his lip.  
“Cum for us Roy, come on give him what he wants. Don’t you feel his ass tighten around you.”  
“Ah Fuck, I love when you talk dirt…” Roy came hard and long into Jason. Jason moaned around Dick’s cock.  
Dick pulled out of Jason’s mouth and pulled him up his cock hard and needy. He pulled at it fast and rough just the way Jason liked.  
“You do realize you will be expected to be in top condition when you come, he will expect nothing less from any of us.”  
“I don’t need to…”  
“Its his initiation you are his favorite.”  
“Yes but I…”  
“Your worried he wont…Jason he will fuck you deep and hard and make you cum so much you wont be able to fuck Roy for a week.” Jason whined and came all over Dick’s hand.  
“Fuck, what are you guys whispering about?” Roy asked.  
“A Batclan thing you wouldn’t understand.” Dick stated standing up and pushing his hard cock back into his suit.  
“What about you?”  
“I have other plans tonight.” Dick stated and left before the others could stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think I could deny Roy some Robin ass did you?!? Or is it Nightwing ass? Or Batman's ass? Hmmmm All of those sound appealing to me. So I am reading Red Hood/Arsenal and wow the porny slash potential between these two boys is off the charts. In #2 the first scene is Roy interrupting Jason's shower, seriously slash heavy potential here. I might have Jason always going back to Roy cause yea no denying Harper anything especially with 'that' face.


	2. Midnight Rendevouz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Dick's dick. Um Tim in Dick's ass. Tim and Dick being young men with hormones.

“I got your message you didn’t have to come.” Tim stated pulling off his mask and looking up at the window where Dick leaned against the frame. He was a masterpiece to look at perfect in every way no wonder he was the favorite…  
“You know he wants a spoken answer from everyone, texting is not appropriate for this type of response.”  
“He hates to text.” Tim smiled as he pulled his costume off slowly. It wasn't slower then usual and he of course did not shake his hips as he pulled off his tights. ”So are you going to stand at the window all night or are you going to come in here and get my answer.”  
“Do you have one?” Dick asked.  
“I see you have already been to Jason.” Tim stated as he glanced at the obvious bulge in his suit. “You can get hurt not wearing protection down there.”  
“Do you want to know what Jason said?”  
“I don’t…  
“He said he would fuck you into the mat, hard and fast as ‘He’ watched, Jason would make you cum before he did, this time.” Tim smiled at the last words, when it had been his time for this ordeal he had cum last much to Jason’s disappointment.  
“I don’t think so.”  
“Well you should practice.” Dick stated pushing his hard cock against Tim’s chest as he finally came into the room.  
“I have no intention of letting him win this time either.” Tim stated as he pulled Dick down into a kiss. Tim’s hands were quickly around his cock pulling at it, Dick didn’t seem phased.  
“Come on Timmy try harder, make me cum.” Dick murmured into his mouth. Tim growled and pushed Dicks suit down around his knees and turned him around.  
“On the bed flyboy.”  
“Yes sir.” Dick stated Tim rolled his eyes but didn’t spend much time thinking about the response as he got his cock ready.  
He stuck three fingers into Dicks ass and was surprised to find lube.  
“Did he get you ready for the night?” Tim asked.  
Dick moaned and nodded, Tim was hitting his prostrate.  
“Will he punish you if you cum with out him.”  
Dick stilled and moaned. “Yes.”  
“I would love to see what he will do to you when you come home fucked out and cum coating your suit.” Tim stated as he pulled the suit back around Dick’s cock making it tighten around it holding it against his body and producing delicious friction that was just slow enough to keep Dick on the edge of release.  
“Fuck Tim, make me cum, make me a bad Robin…”  
Tim could not deny the First, he pushed in solid one stroke. Dick leaned over the bed and let Tim grab his hips and have his way. However for some reason Dick would not come. He pulled out and flipped Dick over pushing in leaning over Dick and kissing him, trying to get him to tighten around his cock and cum. Dick moaned and called his name multiple times as he hit where he thought his prostrate was but he never went over.  
Tim was getting close and he wanted to make sure Dick at least got his release. He fucked in hard long and then short rough strokes. Nothing seemed to phase him and Tim came deep inside and fell over his body.  
“Dick I’m sorry.”  
“Not your fault Timmy, he is the one who will give me release tonight.” Dick kissed him softly a lasting kiss of promises to come.  
“Friday at 9, don’t be late.”


	3. Coming Home to Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick comes back to the cave and is in need of release, however before he gets what he wants he is commanded to give Damien something he desires. Not to worry they both want the same thing, Batman fucking them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce/Dick/Damien (Wayne Sandwich) mentions of Batman/Robin and fucking

“You have returned with their answers?” The man in the shadows asked.  
“Yes,” Dick was desperate for release and he needed the man’s body and presence so badly.  
“What did they say?” The man already knew the answer but the task was always something Dick enjoyed doing and he could not deny his First.  
“Yes, they said yes.”  
“What do you say?”  
“I need.” Dick leaned into the man and he allowed himself to be picked up. His suit quickly disappeared before he could realize his cock was exposed to the cool air of the cave the man’s mouth was around his cock.  
“You did well, you didn’t cum.” The man spoke pride heard in his words.  
“Yes, please I…”  
“Do you want to cum.”  
“Yes…”  
“First you must make him happy.”  
Dick looked up and saw the youngest standing still looking on at the display, the boy had known both men as Batman but also one was his father, the other the closest thing he would have to a brother mostly in bond though much blood had been spilled between them.  
“What do you wish of me?” Dick asked kneeling to the young man, the boy was the heir and Dick was just a lowly ex-acrobat.  
“I want you to cum inside of me as my father fucks you.” The boy was never a loss for words or flowering them up to cover up the meaning.  
“Yes Damien as you…”  
“Dick come here and kiss me.” Dick stood and walked over, the boy was still young in his eyes even though he had grown so much since they had first met. “You want me don’t you…”  
“Yes…”  
“You understood why my father wanted you so much when you were in this costume, don’t you?”  
“Yes,”  
“Give him his fantasy, Dick. Show him what a Batman fucking a Robin would look like.” The boy stated bringing their lips together.  
Dick made quick work of Damien’s costume and pulled at his cock a few times before he kissed it quickly and went for the more important prize. He would never forgive himself let alone be forgiven by the boy’s father if he hurt him. He pushed his tongue into the boys ass and prepared him.  
“Dick fuck yes, use your tongue. Get me ready for your cock yes please.”  
“What is my name boy?” Dick asked knowing the man watching wanted it to be as authentic as possible.  
“Batman.” The young man stated in a whisper.  
“What do you want?”  
“I want Batman’s cock in my ass fucking me please.”  
“Robin you are so hot when you beg so beautifully.” Dick stated as he pulled at his cock a few times and held it at the tip of Damien’s ass.  
He felt the man’s presence behind him before he could react. His hips were grabbed and he saw Damien’s eyes move from looking at him to looking at something else. Damien’s cock grew harder in his hand if that was possible, the boy really wanted this badly.  
Slowly his hips were pushed into the youngest Robin. He keened and pushed up and struggled to make the movement faster, Dick would have loved to sink in, but the man’s hands on his hips controlled him and he obeyed.  
“How does he feel?” The man asked hoarse with need and pleasure.  
“He feels tight, perfect and wanting.”  
“Fuck me Batman.” Damien stated looking straight at his father.  
Dick moaned as he felt the ass tighten around him. He felt fingers quickly push into him and heard clothing being taken off.  
He tried to hold as still as possible inside of Damien as Bruce pushed into him. It felt amazing to be in a Wayne sandwich.  
Dick was pulled back and then slammed into Damien. The younger men both moaned.  
“Fuck you boys are beautiful when your fucked out like this.”  
“Fuck me Batman.” Dick stated he had been wanting to say that for…  
“Yes I need please…”  
Bruce listened to them for once. He began to move and the cave was filled with the sounds of skin hitting sweating skin and moans echoing through out.  
“Fuck Batman your cock so big I need to cum please.”  
“You want to cum…Robin?” Bruce finally got into the game.  
“Yes…””…Yes” both of them stated at once.  
“Cum for me Robin, cum for me.”  
The screams of each others names were heard and Dick came finally all night he had been holding back but finally he had cum with out getting punished…that would be for another day.  
Dick was pulled out of Damien who was almost out from his orgasm.  
Bruce moved Dick around so he was facing him and fucked into him with everything he had. Dick pulled Bruce deeper and squeezed tighter, he fucked him back.  
“Yes come on Bruce come, you can do it come for us, show your son what it looks like when you are in the throws of passion. Show him what it looks like when you have your dick deep inside a Robin.”  
Bruce moaned and came hard collapsing on top of him. Dick smiled he was looking forward to Friday even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested in non-incest porn that I write then head on over to Hero Worship.


	4. Ex-Sidekick Ex-Outlaw Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Red Hood/Arsenal #2 came out last week, had such potential I decided to use it as the backdrop for this porn with out plot between our favorite ex-sidekicks, ex-outlaws bad boys who do good. It really is just porn.

Jason leaned his head up into the hot shower and enjoyed the harsh flow of water against his body. He heard someone enter the bathroom, it was probably his roommate, Roy Harper, they were somewhat of a team ‘again’ because well Roy wanted to go legitimate. Then he smelled that familiar smell…  
“Roy do you smell…?” He couldn’t finish the question because suddenly the outside of the shower was much hotter then the inside and the water turned into hot steam. He opened the curtain reaching for a towel and heard a snicker, he continued to grope and his hand fell on something that was decidedly not a towel. “Roy what are you doing in here?”  
Jason pulled his hand away but it seemed Roy moved towards him anyway. Jason was crowded up into the shower, Roy was completely clothed but he was naked. Jason didn’t want to admit how hot that was.  
Before Jason could ask anything else Roy kissed him long deep and desperate as if trying to find the answers to a question with in Jason’s mouth. Jason couldn’t help responding, he was contemplating following through at the cave that friday night, first time in a long time he would go. He had been thinking about it in the shower which is why his cock had been half hard, now it was fully erect and wanting.  
Jason pulled from Roy’s mouth to try and find words to speak but Roy surprised him again. He bent down and sucked in his cock.  
“Damn Roy, you are talented.” Jason stated as he pulled at Roy’s red hair.  
Roy pulled off and smiled up at him kissing the tip of his cock, licking at the pre-cum. “I saw you in here naked and I remembered our rooftop rendevouz with Short pants and I couldn’t resist a taste.”  
“Why did you actually come in here?” Jason asked he tried to concentrate he looked beyond the shower and saw an abandoned weapon no doubt that had been planed to be tested on him.  
“We are going to be evicted.” Roy stated and then swallowed Jason’s cock.  
“What…ohhh fuck yes.” Jason tried to be angry but the way Roy’s throat contracted around his cock it was heaven.  
“Don’t worry I have a plan.” Roy stated with a huge grin.  
Roy never had a plan he always left the plans up to the batclan members he worked with whether it was Dick or Jason. Roy stood up and pulled Jason into a long kiss he turned them around so that he was leaning against the shower wall.  
“What is your plan?” Jason asked as he watched Roy expertly remove his cock and ass guard but leave the rest of his suit on. Impressive, perhaps he had been with Ollie even though he denied…  
Jason forgot his train of thought as he was pulled towards Roy, by his cock.  
“On me Jaybird, I want you to fuck me…” Roy stated, he bent one foot up on the seat in the shower.  
“Roy?” Jason asked unsure…  
“Fuck me Jason, fuck me Red Hood.” Roy stated and Jason moved after that. He lifted Roy up into his arms and slowly let Roy sink down on his cock using the wall to lean on. Once Jason was all the way in he stilled waiting for Roy to tell him he was ready.  
“My plan go to our low friends in high places.”  
“You want to get a job?” Jason asked as he gasped as Roy squeezed his ass.  
“Yes, I want you to fuck me Jason. Show me what you have done with the other Robin’s asses. Show me what you did to Dick’s ass when you were Robin.” Jason moaned as the memories of those times were hazy and only scrapes of memories came back to him fully. Dick had made sure the memories of their times together came back fully, for they were the better times he remembered as Robin.  
Jason began to move and the only sound for a long time was skin on skin, heavy breathing, short gasps and kissing.  
“Jason I’m gonna…”  
“Come on Roy, cum for me…”  
“Yes fuck, yes Jason.” Roy came all over Jason’s chest. He let Roy down slowly watching his face to make sure he didn’t show any pain. Roy smiled and kissed him deeply his hands reached for Jason’s cock.  
“What did you use all our money for?” Jason asked, going back to the reason why Roy had interrupted his shower.  
“Parts…”  
Roy produced a long dildo and smiled. “I knew you were going to…”  
“Not if we are going to be evicted, paying for this place comes first.”  
Roy smiled brightly and put the dildo away. Jason’s ass and cock was unhappy but he needed to concentrate on not loosing a roof over their heads first before his body’s urges.  
+_+_+  
“You want to finish what you started in the shower?” Jason asked leaning over in the first class passenger seats of a plane on its way to Paris, France. All expense paid, they were going to take luxury when handed to them, they didn’t care.  
Roy looked up at him he had been staring at the drinks he had ordered and not taken a sip of for two hours.  
“You are a kinky Robin.” Roy stated smiling as he pulled the curtains around the area their seats were in and placed the do not disturb sign up.  
“Not a Robin anymore.” Jason stated as he opened his pants as Roy leaned over and sucked in his semi-hard cock.  
“You will be when you go to the meet-up tomorrow. Isn’t that what its about, to officially welcome in the newest Robin to your orgies?”  
“Less talking more sucking.” Jason said pulled Roy’s mouth down deep on his cock, making him almost choke. “I’m not going.”  
Roy pulled back, “Yes you are.” Roy stated and then sucked in his cock again, all the way down contracting his throat. Jason bit his tongue to hold back a moan.  
He pulled Roy off his cock and pulled him into a kiss. His hands quickly removing his belt and freeing his cock. He spit on his hand and pulled at the cock a few times. “Fuck me.” Jason whispered onto his lips.  
Roy smiled and lifted Jason’s legs up and over his shoulders. Roy slowly pushed into him and leaned over him kissing his neck, while Jason gasped in his ear.  
“Jason you feel so…”  
“Its ok Roy, just fuck…” Roy pulled all the way out and then pushed back in. He went slow for a long time, Jason couldn’t say anything because he didn’t want to make any noise. Finally he pulled Roy down for a heated kiss and pushed up trying to get him to move faster.  
Roy pulled out moved Jason to the floor and leaned him over the chair, then he pushed back in. Roy sped up, hitting his prostrate and making Jason want to moan so badly.  
“Are you ready Jason?” Roy asked whispered into his ear.  
“Yes, I’m gonna…”  
“Cum for me Jason.” Roy states as he pushes hard right up against his prostrate.  
Jason came trying really hard to not scream Roy’s name. He felt the still hard cock being pulled out of his ass. He turned around ready to take care of it but it was already disappearing into confines of pants.  
+_+_+  
“I want you to promise me something.” Roy states as they sit in one of the thousand outdoor cafes on the streets of Paris.  
“What.”  
“If I even look a woman sideways use this.” Roy states.  
Jason looked down in his hand was a remote. “What is this to Roy?”  
“The dildo.” Roy states, if Jason didn’t know better he would have sworn he saw blush on Roy’s cheeks. It couldn’t be though.  
“The dil…”  
“Was there anything else you need today gentlemen?” The waitress a tall thin blue eyed dark haired beauty asked eyeing Jason in particular.  
“No thank you.” Jason said trying to not sound rude but his cock was two sizes too big for his pants. Roy had a dildo in his ass and he had just given Jason the remote. Jason needed to fuck him immediately into the closest hard surface. He glanced around desperate.  
“Get up follow me.” Jason states rough around the edges. Roy obeys. Jason presses the remote and Roy bites his lip trying to resist showing anything else in his body. Jason notices his hands clench closed.  
Jason goes into a small alley way and pulls at boards that are covering up a back door to an old abandoned arcade. No one would disturb them since the building was abandoned.  
Jason pushed Roy up against the wall and kissed him harshly as he pushed on the remote. Roy moaned into the kiss his cock instantly becoming hard in Jason’s hand.  
“Fuck Roy you need to…”  
“Jason I need your cock, before its used up tomorrow for a week.” Roy states as he turns around and leans his head against the wall.  
“Roy you don’t know what your…”  
“Your going to go to your family orgy fest, your going to be so exhausted that you wont be able to fuck me for a week. Thats what the dildo’s for, to help me when you are too worn out from you family duties.”  
“I don’t owe that man…”  
“You know you want to,” Roy states as he turns his head and looks at Jason understanding in his eyes. “You want to fuck the latest Robin into the training mat, showing him what you went through when you were initiated, showing him the ropes of the job.”  
“Fuck Roy, remove that dildo now, you need a real cock in you.” Jason sates he steps back and watches as Roy slowly pulls the dildo out, he is mesmerized as he brings it to his mouth and sucks it.  
Jason can’t hold back, he pushes in almost immediately going fully in. He doesn’t take time for Roy to adjust he pulls out and slams back in. Roy screams his approval and they move hard quick and fast to their orgasms. The other times Jason or Roy held back but this time it was mutual. Roy burst all over the dirty wall and Jason came deep inside his ass.  
“We finish this job Roy and I promise I will go to the family dinner.”  
“What I thought it was a…”  
Jason smiled.


	5. Kon goes to Tim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in latest Teen Titans storyline Kon is back, haven't really read everything about superboy but I know from the few times they were in the Superman/Batman stories that Tim and Kon were as close as Batman and Superman. So...  
> Tim/Kon, Kon/Tim, mentions of Superman/Batman relationship, mentions of Kon/Superman, mentions of Tim/Bruce, using Batman/Superman as a kink (just read you'll understand what I mean). Flip flop fuck, fingering, dildo use mention

Tim could feel the breeze against the back of his neck as someone entered his room. He didn’t however hear any foot falls which meant…  
“Tim are you asleep?” Kon asked hesitantly.  
“You know I’m not you can hear my heart beat. It sped up when you…”  
“You still think too much.” he had a laughter in his voice.  
“I wish you would tell me what happened…how you came back.” Tim states as he sits up. He should be used to Kon floating half way off the floor but it had been so long.  
“I’m back that is all that matters right?” Kon asked as he lowered himself just inches from Tim’s lips.  
Tim reached up and laid his hand on Kon’s cheek. He could feel tears coming to his eyes. Kon leaned down the rest of the way and they kissed, needy, hot and quickly turned into something desperate.  
“Tim I have only wanted you for so long, I have searched for you back from…”  
“I don’t care right now Kon, I just want you in me now. Fuck me Kon, please.”  
“Yes…” Tim opened his legs and Kon floated above and lay just enough weight on him to make Tim know he was still there. Kon kissed Tim again and pushed three fingers in immediately.  
Tim pushed up fucking himself on his fingers.  
“Tim who have you been…”  
“Only…”  
“Don’t lie to me Tim.” Tim could feel the heat from Kon’s closed eyes, protection against loosing control.  
“Batclan members Kon…” Tim finally answered.  
“Mmmm, the big man still fucks Superman too right. Like mentor like clone hmm.”  
“Please don’t bring them up you are ruining the moment.”  
“But talking about them always gets you into such a desperate mess that your ass clenches so tight around my cock I just…”  
“Kon, please, I’m ready been ready. Fuck me please.”  
Kon lets the conversation go for another time and pushes in one solid stroke. Tim moans loudly bends up desperate to feel Kon on him everywhere. Kon lowers himself all the way, completely covering Tim. They kiss and are still.  
Tim wraps his legs around Kon and pushes up. That’s his que, he begins slowly speeding up at a desperately slow pace for Tim, but he knows it will be perfect by the end. As Kon’s hips keep pumping in and out Tim kisses anywhere he can reach. As Kon’s hips are moving much quicker then any human would be able to do, Tim finds Kon’s mouth once again and they kiss. Kon bursts hot into Tim’s ass and Tim screams his release a few moments later.  
“Thank you for coming back Kon.”  
“Was always for you Tim.”  
Tim smiles and gets up to wash as Kon lays relaxed in the bed.  
“Tim are you going to the bat clan orgy tomorrow night?” Tim almost tripped on nothing when those words came out of Kon’s mouth.  
“Where did you hear?”  
Kon cocked his head and as if he was listening. “Paris, France Jason Todd and Roy Harper.”  
“Jason’s planning on going?” Tim stated surprised by two things, that Jason was going and that his body reacted as it did even after the fuck that Kon had just given him.  
Kon raised his eye brows and pulled at Tim’s half hard cock. “You cheating on me little bird?”  
“I…its once a year, we get together and well…”  
“Is that why you were holed up for 24 hrs in a lead lined facility…you didn’t want the supers to hear what you were doing?”  
“He has his ways of keeping anyone with super hearing or telepathic powers from entering or listening in the cave at that time.”  
“Are you going?” Kon asked sounding disappointed.  
“I…yes.” Tim couldn’t lie to him.  
“What do you do?”  
“We have dinner.” Tim states confidently.  
“Tim you don’t have to lie.” On pulled his cock into his mouth. Tim tried to resist Kon’s interrogation techniques.  
“I’m not…I’m…” Tim desperately wanted to grab Kon’s head and fuck into his mouth.  
“What does Bruce do to you? Does he fuck you up against the bat computer while he solves the mysteries of Gotham?”  
“No I..he never touches, he just watches…” Tim pushed down onto the fingers in his ass and up into the contracting and deep throating mouth.  
“You have never felt his thick, heavy, hard cock in you?” Kon asked as he slowly moved in again.  
“No, I want…” Tim was incoherent as Kon pushed in his cock felt hotter and bigger then before.  
“You want him to fuck you right, you want his cock but he never gives it to you.” Tim whines desperate as Kon fucks him slowly moving against his prostrate milking his cock.  
“I…I want him I want him to fuck me in my Robin outfit, I want Batman to fuck me.” Tim finally admitted.  
“That wasn’t so hard now was it?” Kon stated smiling as he started to move.  
“What?” Tim suddenly realized what he had said. He stilled and then using the strength he knew he could only use when Kon was distracted by fucking him he reversed their position.  
Kon was surprised and let go of Tim’s hips and he removed Kon’s cock from his ass.  
“Who asked you to interrogate me Kon?”  
“What? Come on Timmy I…”  
Tim reached for a secret drawer in his bed, he never thought he would need the instrument in there ever again but he wanted answers. He brought out the glove and Kon’s eyes went wide. “Tim you don’t” He already sounded like he was in a little pain. The glove had a faint amount of green-k on it, enough to weaken the Kryptonian himself or his clone in bed or in other situations.  
“Tell me Kon…or I will be putting this up where the sun don’t shine. I have on good authority that Superman loves it when Batman uses this on him, he comes for hours if used correctly. But I may not know how to use it, perhaps Batman didn’t teach…”  
“Oh fuck Tim, I wanted to know, I knew he had his claws in you I didn’t know how deep. I’m sorry I just…”  
Tim smiled and began to pump his cock with the gloved hand as well as his bare one, the stimulation and difference in texture would be felt because of the kryptonite. Tim bent down to suck in the boy’s cock as he pushed in two fingers into Kon’s ass.  
“Someone use your ass before me Kon?”  
“Clar…”  
“So your imagination ran wild with me with my mentor when your clone fucked you up in the clouds?”  
“Fortress of…”  
“Even better, I bet he has all sorts of kryptonian sex products to use on you, at least that is what Batman says.”  
“Batman and Superman really a thing?” Kon asked through his haze.  
“I can’t imagine why not, they practically act like married couple, bickering and yet rescuing each other at every opportune moment.”  
“You are right, imagine what they would look like together.” Kon states as Tim presses into his prostrate and he moans.  
“Yes it would be beautiful, but tonight lets concentrate on us.” Tim states as he presses into his prostrate again. Kon whines and moans at the sensation.  
Tim finally gives in and presses his hard cock into Kon’s ass. “You ready to be fucked?”  
“Yes Tim please now, fuck me.” Tim pushes in deep and stays their loving the feeling of the ass contracting around him. He throws the glove away and slowly begins to move. Kon slowly gets his strength back and he flips over.  
“Stay still, bird boy, Its my time to ride you.” Kon states with a smile and he begins to move up and down. Tim stays still stuck underneath the strengthening kryptonian clone.  
“He used a kryptonite dildo on me to get me ready Tim, it felt so desperately good, but all I could think about was you in me Tim. He never, we never…”  
“Its ok Kon, its ok, I’m here. Take my cock use my cock, I’m here, use me.”  
Kon’s cum splattered the wall behind the bed. He clenched down tight on Tim’s cock and he burst hard and long, Kon moved off of Tim’s cock and licked the cum away.  
“You still going to the family dinner?”  
“Yes.”


	6. Dinner Preperations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien wants to be closer to his father. Dick wants to be punished. Bruce complies both boy's needs but makes it looks like he is in control the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce/Damien Dp Dick, Dick/Damien, Damien/Dick, light sub/dom, light bondage, incest, Dick/Bruce,

Dick slowly woke up he felt heady and relaxed...too relaxed. Something warm, soft and wet was sucking enthusiastically on his cock. He didn't want to disturb the body that owned the mouth so he lay still letting his lover continue. He couldn't however stay still for long his hands slowly crept down to encompass the head and push into the short hair encouraging the owner of the mouth to continue. The sucking began to change, moving off slowly licking at the tip like it was a lollipop. The noises he was making around his cock was heightening Dick's body response to the continual stimulation.  
"Yes,"  
He pushed the lips down and pumped up into the young boy's mouth. The boy did not pull back he took the cock opened his throat and let it hit the back. He deep throated and clamped down. He was a master just like everything else he did in the house, Dick didn't want to know where he learned the skill, his first time with the young man had been the night before. His birthday present.  
The boy had told his mentor and his father about the trials his mother had put him through each year. They had subsequently told him of the ritual they all had gone through on their 18th birthday. He had been eager to comply not wanting to admit it but he had been counting down the days till he was 18. Even then his father would not touch or penetrate. His own desire was to consummate the desires of all his predecessors. His father had agreed and so tonight all the former male robins would meet in the cave for what their love mates called a 'BatClan orgy'. It seemed however the young man wanted to get started early.  
"Damien your father will not approve..." If there was one thing they could not do on that day, the same for every initiation day, was cum with out Batman's permission, with out him being present. He rarely took part in the penetration anymore but enjoyed watching the robins fuck each other. It was the only day he had control of their sexual desires and needs the only day they allow him to be in control of them completely.  
“Then don’t cum, brother mine.” Damien stated as he went back to sucking his cock.  
Dick tried to hold and not cum, but his body would not listen.  
“Dami…” Dick came into Damien’s mouth. Damien didn’t hesitate he moved down lower to Dick’s ass and pushed in a finger wet with cum. Then he licked along his ass, Dick could feel the cum dripping from his mouth. Finally Damien sunk his tongue into Dick’s ass.  
“Fuck Damien I…” Bruce had cum in his ass the night before, he knew he still smelled of cum down there.  
Damien pushed in and began a movement that made Dick want to fuck himself on the young boy’s tongue instead of his cock. He opened his eyes to see what it looked like to have Damien in between his legs and saw a figure at the door way.  
He came with a shout of his name as the man stared at his first with desire, pride and promise of punishment to come. Bruce walked forward.  
“Damien leave.” He stated in a voice they both knew was not to be ignored or disobeyed. Damien got off the bed and lingered.  
“Your punishment will come son, my first needs to learn his lesson though, then I will come to you. Leave now.” Bruce stated he never left Dick’s eyes and Dick could not look anywhere else. He was mesmerized by what those eyes revealed. Love, pride and so much relentless passion.  
“Bruce I…”  
“You know what today is…” Bruce asked as he pulled something from the drawer on the right side of the bed. He leaned over casually pulling Dick’s hands up to the corner of the bed and securing them.  
“Yes, I would have wait…” Dick tried to give excuses.  
“You deliberately disobeyed a direct order.” Bruce stated as he moved to bind the other hand. Bruce then twisted Dick’s body so his ass was showing the same ass Damien had his tongue deep in just a few moments before.  
“You need to be punished, you need to learn your lesson.” Bruce slapped his ass and Dick gasped. The first strike always made him realize how much he enjoyed these sessions. He had not been the obedient little robin as many thought he was, he had his moments of disobedience and he always was taken over the knee. It had turned into almost monthly ritual in his teens, for he would then go to his room and use the increasingly bigger dildos to get himself off. On his 18th birthday he had done something very bad, it had frightened Bruce so much he had punished him severely. Worse then usual, then he had kissed the pain away, but the kiss had not stopped at his tear stained cheeks. Dick had not objected to the finger in his ass or the tongue down his throat. That night was the first time Dick realized how much he needed Batman and it scared him, the next day he had decided to leave.  
Dick was brought back to reality from his momentary time lapse as Bruce’s finger began to pump into his ass. Bruce also twisted at his nipples and pulled at his very hard cock. He was hard again and needed release badly.  
“Bruce please I need…”  
“Too weak, my boy could last longer then you.” Bruce stated slapping his ass again, Dick squirmed to try and make the finger hit his prostrate he really wanted to cum again.  
“I need to…”  
“What do you want boy?” Bruce asked his voice low soft, menacing and deep. It was batman asking not Bruce, Dick could not hold back a moan.  
“Fuck me Batman, punish me I have been so very bad.”  
“You have haven’t you?” Bruce stated keeping a steady pace of slaps on his ass to emphasize his point. He then went back to fucking him with his finger.  
“Please I need…Batman please.” Bruce bent over kissed the tip of his cock already leaking cum. Suddenly he was gone.  
Dick immediately tried to twist his body to give his cock stimulation. Bruce held him down and latched his feet to the bottom of the bed. Dick was spread out and unable to touch himself. Bruce immediately grabbed his cock and pumped. Dick tried to move his hips faster to encourage him but it didn’t work. It was agonizingly slow. Bruce bent over and bit at his chest.  
“Bruce…need to, going to…” Dick moaned as Bruce stopped touching him just as Dick was about to go over the edge.  
“Your punishment my dear boy, think about what you have done. I will return…”  
Dick concentrated on relaxing, breathing slow and eventually he lapsed into a unsteady doze.  
He awoke feeling something tight and soft around his cock, it wasn’t a mouth…  
He looked up and saw Damien sitting on his cock. He immediately pushed up quick succession and came into his ass.  
“Dick, you really need to learn. Now lick my ass before my father comes home…”  
“Damien you fiend, you little devil you want me to get in trouble.”  
“He will not touch me Dick, I want him…If you are punished enough perhaps he will believe I am the only other option. Tonight you will be too exhausted to be used, the others will be too occupied with each other. He will have to use me.” Damien was explaining as he sat on Dick’s mouth and Dick licked out his ass. He really wanted to make Damien cum, he wanted to make him splatter all over his chest but just as he thought he was making progress Damien moved away.  
“If your plan is to tire me out before tonight then you don’t know me very well…Do you worst.” Dick stated smiling at Damien.  
Damien smiled back, looking very much like his father. Dick shivered in anticipation. Damien moved to Dick’s ass, he licked and fucked his hole with his tongue for what seemed like hours to Dick. He held back cumming with effort, he wanted to come with Damien inside of him. Damien finally pushed in, Dick immediately clenched down on his cock and Damien came.  
“Damien what are you doing!”  
“Father I…”  
“I told you not to disturb him, do you wish to be punished too?”  
“Yes,” Damien looked up at Bruce even though they were now only a few inches different. Dick watched Bruce’s eyes he desired his son so much but knew the consequences of what he wanted to do was too much.  
“I’m the one that deserves punishment, I am the one who didn’t follow orders and came, twice with out you.” Dick stated distracting Bruce from his son.  
Bruce’s eyes darted to him and he nodded as if agreeing to the question Bruce was asking silently. He thanked him with a frown and a clenching of fists. He walked around Damien to Dick, he undid his arms and sat behind him.  
“Dick needs to be punished Damien would you like to help?” Bruce asked. Dick kneeled up letting Bruce settle his body underneath of him. He sat on his cock and leaned back so his back was against Bruce’s chest. He then opened up his legs invitingly to Damien. “He deserves to be punished Damien, help me teach him a lesson.”  
That got Damien out of his stupor and he began to move. Immediately climbing back on the bed and in between Dick and his father’s legs. Dick smiled up at him encouraging him to follow through on what they were asking of him.  
Dick stilled and let Damien push his cock next to his father’s cock in his ass. It felt amazing and then they began to move. Son moved out father pushed in, father pulled out son pushed in. So Dick was again in the middle of a Wayne sandwich, and he was not unhappy about it at all. Damien came and then Dick. Damien pulled out and sat next to them on the bed.  
“Do it father, I know you want to, I know you want to fuck him into the bed. Show me what you look like when you cum.”  
Dick was turned over and a hand was held at the middle of his back as the cock pistoned in and out. He was in heaven he loved the feeling of that cock moving so fast in him, there were few who could rival Bruce in human speed. Even Barry couldn’t do it well always came to fast, and Clark was always worried about hurting him, as well as Bruce almost always controlling the movement when those incidences did occur. Dick’s cock was being stimulated as it was pushed in to the bed sheets. He could feel Bruce getting close he clenched his ass and Bruce came.  
“You ready for tonight?” Bruce asked as he pulled out and cleaned off Dick’s ass.  
Dick sat up and kissed him deeply. “I am ready for the bat clan dinner.”


	7. Dinner Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn't ignore the Oliver/Roy ship for long here, this will probably be only time I have a scene without a BatClan member in it. The other scene is Batman/Superman.   
> Light-sub/dom, fucking while flying, drug use mentioned, flip-flop, cum as lube, fingering, rimming

“What Are you doing here Ollie?”  
“I was told by a little-bat that you may need someone to help you with certain urges for the next few days.”  
“You are not welcome here Ollie, leave now.”  
“Why? Jason and Dick are going to not be available for sometime after their little get-together in the cave with the rest of the BatClan. I know you need some relief, I can see your cock getting hard from here.”  
“Oliver…”  
“Why do you deny that you want…”  
“Cause then I can blame other things for my want of attention, for my drug and alcohol use. I fell in love with the only man I knew as a father and a brother. I should be damn…”  
Oliver pulled Roy into a hard and long kiss making Roy forget everything he was saying or objecting to. Oliver’s hands came up to his face and he released his lips but didn’t go far.   
“I never meant to hurt you Roy.” Oliver stated kissing him again.   
Roy pushed against his cotton pants and pulled at the shirt Oliver was wearing. He didn’t want to talk anymore he just wanted to fuck.   
Oliver quickly removed his clothes and Roy immediately went to his knees and pulled in his cock. It was just how he imagined it, perfect weight, perfect vein to lick along, perfect balls to suck in. Roy’s fingers pushed along Oliver’s ass, he moaned and pushed down onto his fingers.   
“Fuck Roy, they taught you well.”   
“Do you want to know what they have done to me, what you could have been doing to me?” Roy asked looking up at him as he kissed the tip of his cock at the same time his fingers found his prostrate.   
“Yes fuck, yes.” Oliver moaned.   
“Dick would use his tongue and lick my ass until I came without a single touch of his hand. Jason holds me down as he fucks my ass, in and out until I cum and clench down on his cock and…” Oliver came with a start as Roy pumped his cock and fingered his ass.   
“You satisfied Oliver?” Roy asked his demeanor completely changed.   
“No yet.” Oliver stated bringing Roy closer. “Fuck me with that cock I have heard so much about. Barry thinks its amazing, he describes it as the best cock he’s had on a sidekick.”   
“Oliver I want you to understand this is the first and only time, Jason and I…”  
“I know boy, but give this old man something to remember you by, for those cold lonely nights.”  
Roy pushed in deep and held for a few moments, the feeling of finally being in Oliver was amazing. However he longed for another body. He used Oliver’s ass played with his nipples, kissed him deeply and slapped his ass. Oliver clenched and Roy came.   
Oliver moaned when Roy removed himself. He was heavy and thick. Roy was about to leave when Oliver caught him and held him down. Roy let him fuck, it felt good but not as good as some one else. Oliver came all over his ass then licked the cum off.   
“Thank you Roy.”  
“Your Welcome Oliver.”  
+_+_+  
“I’m busy tonight I can not come.” Batman stated deflecting yet another invitation from someone as he walked through the watchtower. There had been an emergency meeting, he knew what was going on, he knew who was responsible for keeping him away from the tied up and needy Dick Grayson in his bed.   
“Clark we need to talk.” He stated as the door opened. He didn’t even knock he knew Superman was in the exercise room, the room that had mysteriously lost all video or recording capabilities just moments before.   
“Yes Bruce?” Superman asked as he burned an attacking robot and threw another simulation against a fake car.   
“Why are you keeping me away from the mansion today?”  
“I don’t know what you mean?” Superman stated way too innocently.   
“Clark stop distracting me.” Batman growled, Clark had allowed one of the robots to rip his costume, a new prototype material that was obviously not working. The costume was ripped at showing off his chest and went down along his inner thigh.   
“You distracted by me, on today of all days.” Superman stated sarcastically as the simulation suddenly disappeared and they stood in the middle of an empty room. “That message you left on my phone it was a recording right, you sent it out to all the founding members? Or just me? Do you tell them what happens every year on this date?”   
“Superm…Clark you know I can not deny my son his birthday request.” Batman stepped forward Superman did not move away.   
“He asked for this, for you?”  
“You find it surprising that I am attractive, that I get young men hot and bothered?” Batman asked as his hands came out to fondle Superman’s crotch which was bulging quite prominently since Batman had entered.   
“No,” Superman pulled Batman into a heated kiss, Bruce responded by clenching at his suit and ripping. It should not have been that easy to rip off. Superman threw Batman against the wall and Batman circled his legs around Superman’s now very naked body.   
“You are going to be out for a few days right, fucked out and too tired to pleasure me.”  
“No, that is just the boys, I never…” Bruce’s words were swallowed into a moan as Superman lifted them both up floating in the air. Superman used his heat vision and burned off his cock guard. Batman should have been used to this, but it never got old.   
“You never what Bruce? Get tired? I believe I proved you wrong, you tired after a fortnight at the fortress after the…”  
“Less talking more fucking.” Bruce stated he knew Superman would catch him, his cape was released his cowl was pulled off. Superman’s heat vision made quick work of the back of his suit.   
“You want me Bruce?”  
“No,” Bruce denied as his cock was pumped harsh and almost painfully as Clark blew cold air against his ass then heated it up letting the water drip in to his ass. “I want superman. I want him to forget that I am human and fuck me, take me Superman, use me.”  
“Fuck Batman you sure know how to ruin a slow burn, no foreplay then?” Superman stated as he pushed in one strong full stroke.   
“Yes, need now please.”   
Superman pulled him around so that Bruce was sitting on his cock and his legs folded around his back. He pulled him into a kiss and began to move his hips. Slow and agonizing to both because they knew what they liked. The speed increased as they became more desperate for release.   
“I want you to cum inside of me Bruce, I need your cock please.” Superman stated. He landed on the ground and moved Bruce off his still hard cock. Superman turned and bent over exposing his ass to Bruce. “Fuck me.”  
“Oh Clark you’re so beautiful.” He stated as he pushed in and pulled out and pushed in again a little bit deeper. It was slow and teasing just how Clark liked it. But it was over soon as they had been holding back for too long. Just a few moments later and Bruce’s hand went to Clark’s cock still wet from his ass and pumped it to orgasm. Then with the ass tightened around his cock, Bruce came.   
“Do I have your permission to attend my own BatClan Dinner at my own house?” Batman asked.   
“Yes, you do, just promise you will come back to me.”  
“I will Clark, I always will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems I unconsciously gave everyone a ship to come back to for this story. The orgy is an obligation to family, but they are alway going to have a 'real' relationship to fall back on afterwards. Except for Damien and Dick, I may need to explore that a little more, we shall see.


	8. Comming with Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I've gotten a few request for me to continue...believe me I'm trying it's hard to make every chapter unique & not like the last. I've got ideas, I mean I have 33 Oliver/Roy stories in another selection, I don't want to just re-write those chapters with these characters though.  
> In this chapter you will find Damien getting teased by his brothers and father in a very BatFamily technology driven way.  
> Dirty Talk, Daddy kink if u squint & do a handstand, Dick/Bruce, Batman/Robin, incestuous thoughts, underage if you squint & do a handstand, slight Dom/sub, use of vibrator, preparation off screen, open relationship, not the way Virtual Reality is suppose to be used...

Damien was running along the roof tops, they were familiar to him like the back of his hand, whether he had run them with Dick or His father or...He saw something catch the corner of his eye, but didn't hear anything. He turned and followed it. This was where Dick said his first encounter with...  
Damien blinked his eyes, he could have sworn he saw Dick & Bruce but that was impossible they were back at the mention planning his party. Dick had been in his...  
There it was again a glimpse of an image Dick leaning over the air condition unit on the roof, with Bruce on top of him. But he was younger much younger and there it was, Damien felt his body respond as he watched the small green panties on the young boy be pulled down & his father's gloved hands move against the half hard cock.   
"I told you not to get caught, again." The voice was in his head even as the image seemed to fade & then get stronger as he adjusted his body...he needed to find a secluded place or maybe surprise his family & go home early.   
"I've been a naughty birdie, please punish me," Dick stated his voice was much older even though the mouth was of younger boy. Damien suddenly jumped out of his sexual haze, it was a VR image from his mask & he was hearing Dick & his father speak through his ear-pods.   
"You want to be eaten by the big bad bat?" Bruce asked as he ripped off the green panties making Damien almost moan & the young Dick cling tighter to Bruce. Bruce kneeled and immediately pulled the young boys half hard cock into his mouth.   
"Just show me the scene in the cave, it's weird seeing him younger..." Damien stated, "Tim I know you are monitoring my heart rate, I'll follow a long with this little game, just show me the scene they are acting out now..."  
Suddenly the image changed older grizzled Bruce & older taller more muscular still wearing original now ripped Robin costume Dick.   
Damien leaned on the wall behind him and began to pump his cock. He glanced up at the small blinking red light he knew was there, knowing they were watching him watching them. The scene continued.   
Batman sucking Robin's cock, was a beautiful sight, especially out in the open where 'anyone' could see. It was thrilling & Damien was heavy and leaking in matter of minutes. The scene didn't stop though.   
"Yes eat me Batman, devour your Robin, use him for your pleasure....pleeeaaaase!" The last word was pulled long as Dick came and Bruce backed off. Damien moaned loudly and bit his hand as he came as well.   
Bruce pulled Dick to him and kissed him pushing his cum into his mouth.   
"Did I say you could cum?" Damien felt like it was being asked of him, Damien hung his head and shook it ashamed, as Dick was doing in his mask image. "Swallow your cum," Damien brought his hand up to his mouth and licked his hand clean of his cum. Dick sucked and licked at Bruce's mouth getting every last drip off of him as well.   
"Turn around." Bruce stated now full on Batman voice, Damien shivered. He felt the object in his ass begin to vibrate and he squirmed. Dick's ass was exposed and he was being spanked, he was moaning loudly and Batman pulled off his glove and put it in his mouth, "Don't make a noise," Damien whined with Dick as he pulled his own glove off and bit into it as the vibrator began to get more energetic. Someone had found the remote to his vibrator probably Jason.   
Dick was now sobbing and Batman's fingers were every so often pushing into his ass and pulling out.   
Batman then pulled his body around and laid it out, ripping off the rest of the Robin costume, underneath were nipple clamps and a chain linking them.   
"I'm going to use you birdie until their is nothing left, until you learn your lesson & don't get kidnapped again." Bruce stated as he pulled out his cock and pushed it easily into Dick's already prepared and slick hole. Damien sunk down against the ground the vibrator now audible as it purred and clicked hitting his prostrate and making him see stars.   
Dick couldn't speak but he screamed through the glove in his mouth as Batman pulled at the chain between his nipple clamps and began to move hard and quick. Dick came again and Batman was even angrier, he flipped around so Damien could see Batman still fully clothed except for his dick, pushing into Dick's prone body. Dick spit out the glove and began to scream.   
"Batman yes fuck me right there, that's it yes,"   
"You nasty birdie cumming a third time, you are not allowed." Bruce looked straight at Damien and he grabbed his cock right before he was about to cum again, the vibrator suddenly stopped. Dick was now leaning over exhausted as Batman continued to fuck him, then Dick suddenly moved and Batman grabbed at Dick and held him down tight to his hips as he came grunting loudly.   
"Come home baby bird & you can lick my cum out of his ass, though if you take too long, the others here will get to him first." That was his father's voice requesting him to come home, Damien wasn't going to argue.   
As he quickly moved his still hard cock back into his suit he ignores a shadowy figure a few rooftops away moving with him.   
He moves towards his motorcycle when he suddenly detects a presence behind him. Before he can react, he would blame his sex addled mind, his father would accuse him of not training on focus, his grandfather & mother would say control of emotions was his problem. All these things chased through his mind as napkin with chloroform was placed over his mouth & nose and he fell unconscious.


End file.
